Do You Love Me?
by Fairylust
Summary: AU. Mail Jeevas is a nice guy. Nate Rivers a timid boy. Both are friends. Near's abusive boyfriend Michael hurts him a lot. Then Michael snaps, Near gets hurt and Matt has to save him. How will it end for them? Will they survive? Do they love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic has a lot of OCs just so ya know and it mainly focuses on Matt and Near.**

**Mello is not in this fanfic, so erase whatever thoughts you have that he would be. I just couldn't fit him in. **

**Sorry Mello fans!**

**Anywayz, I thought of this like early in the morning after having a weird dream about cats and dogs sword fighting with Matt and Near, but ya probably don't wanna know about that! ****This is rated M cause I didn't really think it was a T due to language and violence.**

**No lemon, sorry about that too!**

**Expect me to update some of my other fanfics today.**

**And pwease R&R!**

**~Luv yours truly, Fairylust~**

**;^P**

* * *

Nate sat in the kitchen chair feeling nervous. The blonde pacing before him seemed quite livid. Nate twirled a lock of hair around his index finger calming himself, momentarily. Nate River also known as Near by his friend, was a fourteen year old albino with curly white hair and really pale skin, with gray eyes, instead of red or pink. He wore a white pajama top with faded jeans and white socks.

He was normally blank, and completely silent, but that morning was different.

He'd gotten into trouble and was paying the consequences.

His boyfriend Michael Grey, who had short blonde hair with cold sapphire eyes and tanned skin was less than pleased with him. A fist landed heavily on the table. His calmness was rapidly abandoning him. The blonde wanted answers, he wanted answers really fast. Answers that Nate didn't feel like giving him.

_Would he actually kill me?_ Nate wondered. _No, he couldn't or could he?_

If Nate didn't give Michael those answers, then what'd happen? Nate knew what'd happen. He'd be seen by one of the people in town or his friend and asked why he had a cut cheek or why he had such a small lump on his forehead, something like that. Those questions weren't allowable they couldn't be answered. The answers always had to be lies. Nate swallowed as the fist slammed onto the table's wooden surface again.

"Tell me!" the blonde shouted. "Why were you outside after I told you to stay here? I told you I'd be speaking with some friends of mine, and you know what they asked me Nate? You know what they asked me?"

Nate was afraid to answer, but knew he had no choice.

Nate shook his head.

"They gave you one or two glances and asked me if I was taking care of you right! Do you believe that, Nate? It pissed me off! Tell me Nate don't I do my best to care for you? Huh? Do I?"

"Y-yes." The boy lied.

"Fuckin right I do," he growled. "Nate, do you love that Mail character?"

"Mail wasn't here when-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Michael shouted. "I saw him with you! You were both talking and talking and talking…you laughed…he smiled…and don't think for a damn second that I missed those big, puppy dog eyes he kept giving you! Now, answer me, do you love him? If you lie I swear to God I'll fuck you raw."

"N-no." Near said quietly. "I do not love Mail."

Of course it was a lie.

"Why are you around him so much then?" snarled the blonde. "Some of my friends say that they've seen you with him near the lake in town! One of my friends said that you both went skinny dipping when he saw you two. Had sex while you swam. Is that true?"

"No, Mail and I…w-we're acquaintances…we'd never-"

"Acquaintances?"

"Yes. I have no feelings for Mail, but Mail likes me, he says I'm-"

"What? Beautiful? Smart? Sexy? Funny? Amazing?"

"Yes."

"None of it's true, Nate, none of it!" Mihael looked ready to kill someone. "He's a liar and lies to you when he tells you those things. None of those things are true! You're not beautiful, or smart. You aren't at all sexy and are hardly amusing. You're not special, not at all amazing at anything! He's filling your head with lies, Nate. That Mail Jeevas has always been a liar. If you weren't so stupid you'd know that!"

"I know M-Mail is a liar." Nate lied quietly. "I know that Michael is right. I am none of those things and never will be."

"That's right, but moving on to another subject, do you obey me, Nate?"

"Yes."

"Then why'd you _disobey_ that order I gave you?" he shouted. His face was redder than a tomato from his anger. Nate stared at his hands feeling his eyes water up. "You stupid cocksucking twit!" the blonde shouted slamming his fist on the tabletop again. Nate winced as if he'd been hit. The blonde looked at him waiting for an answer. He saw Nate was afraid and ready to cry and instantly sofened up for like a split second before turning angry and harsh again. "I'm sorry." Nate said quietly.

"I just wanted to see Michael's friends." he explained hoping his explanation would be good enough. "I don't get to see people very often, Michael. A-and m-my friend Ma…Mail…he wanted to speak with me. I l-like Ma-Mail and trust him, so we talked some. I did-didn't think it'd do any ha-harm."

"Damn, Mail to hell." Michael muttered bitterly as he paced the kitchen floor. "How about I let that Mail person rape you, would you feel like seeing him after that? Yeah, I'll tell him that my little slut-puppy is feeling horny so I decided to let him ride the horny little slut-puppy. Would that make you wanna talk to him, Nate? If he thrust in and out of you until you bled? If he made you whimper and beg? Would you wanna talk with him at all?"

Nate winced and whimpered quietly.

"Or how about I save the trouble of him seeing your ugly, bare body and just kill you? Would you like that? Would that make you happy, Nate? If I just killed you? Or how about I kill Mail? You'd be happy then, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you, Nate? If Mail were dead?"

That struck a nerve in the poor little albino.

"No." the boy sobbed.

He held in the tears, but couldn't contain that single sob.

"Look, I'm sorry," Michael sighed giving the boy a sympathetic look. "Nate, I'm really sorry. Just come here so I can talk with you a beat."

"What?" the younger boy looked at Michael with wide, teary eyes. Fear gripped him along with worry. Did Michael truly intend to beat him? He'd never done that before. Maybe a shove or a kick…small scrapes, cuts and bruises were what Michael done to him, but never a real beating where there are fist sized bruises left behind or where he's in so much pain he needed to see a doctor. "What?" Michael asked narrowing his cold sapphire eyes. He saw the fear in Nate's eyes.

"You said 'talk with you a beat'…not bit…beat."

"Oh, sorry, darling, slip of the tongue, I just want to talk with you sweetie."

Nate gave a small smile that appeared sort of sad, yet happy at the same time. He stood up and he shuffled over to Michael like a dog that had just been beaten by his master and was begging for forgiveness. The blonde smiled as he gently caressed his cheek. Michael saw the tears brimming Nate's eyes even before he threw the first blow.

A squeal of pain echoed in the kitchen as the boy was hit several times, then pinned against the wall. He was verbally abused until his lover's rage diminished. Afterwards, he lay on the kitchen floor seeing no reason in getting up. Nate hurt too much so he just lay there. Bloody, bruised and broken.

Sobbing he heard Michael leave.

Once the blonde came back around midnight he saw Nate was still on the floor he kicked him roughly and in some way he was glad when the boy started to whimper and cry and begged that the blonde not hurt him anymore. He hauled Nate to his feet and led him to his room. Seeing Nate in bed Michael was satisfied and went to his room to sleep. The routine wasn't normal, but he didn't give a damn. The next morning, the previous day seemed to repeat itself. So did the day after that and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that.

Nate didn't mind, but Michael did and wanted to mix things up a bit.

He left the house for a bit leaving Nate alone for exactly nine weeks knowing how it would torture his lover. The albino didn't like the loneliness he felt during Michael's absence. He could stand getting beaten and verbally abused every day.

It was the loneliness he couldn't stand the house was so quiet and empty feeling. Most of the days he was alone, but some days Mail visited him and that made him happy.

But mostly Nate kept in his room waiting, hoping that Michael would come walking into the house ready to speak with him some or show affection that would be followed up by a fierce beating. And one day that was exactly what happened. He was sitting in his corner when the blonde walked into the room with a jovial smirk.

Nate was ecstatic, but masked it with a vacant stare.

Michael kissed him, told him he was beautiful, promised not to harm him and then he beat Nate half to death before going to take a shower. He left larger-than-fist-sized bruises on the boy's chest and stomach, hickeys were on his throat, bite marks were visible on his shoulders and he tasted blood inside his mouth.

It hurt, hell, it was excruciatingly painful…Nate didn't care, though…he was just happy Michael was back home. He wasn't alone anymore.

The next morning Nate went out to visit Mail in his apartment. The redhead seemed in high spirits to see him, despite the bruises and lumps Nate had covering his body. Matt, as he was called by some of his friends, was concerned about his friend's wounds and questioned him about them. Nate saw no reason to hide the source of his injuries from Matt, he was trustworthy and kept secrets pretty well.

Especially when it was Nate's secret.

"Near," he said. That was the nickname he gave Nate when they were small children, because the little albino boy liked to follow him around and cling to him. Matt was his nickname, which was gave to him by himself so that both he and Near would have nicknames, he loved giving people nicknames. It seemed to be a general rule that whenever Near went to Matt he was Near, but when he was at home with Michael he was known as Nate, his real name, twenty-four-seven. "You can't let him beat on you like this, Near…it's not right!"

"I know, b-but I sort of…sort of…like it."

"You're a masochist?" Matt gasped snickering. "Damn, this is a newsflash I never saw coming!"

"No, I am not a masochist but…it's the only time…the only time Michael touches me…at all."

"You don't deserve it." Matt deadpanned.

"I don't mind the pain." Nate said quietly. "I love Michael, I really do."

"So it's better to love someone who hates you and beats you instead of-"

"Being alone."

"Let's talk about this some more." Matt said with a sad smile. "You know at the lake, I could really use a swim. And the water should really be soothing against your lumps and sore, aching muscles. Looks like Blondie beat you good. Seems he was trying to really hurt you this time and not just hurt you a little bit. Why'd he beat you this time, Near ? What'd the bastard say it was for this time, huh?"

"Not telling him hello for coming home." Near replied quietly. "He expected me to greet him and show affection, but when I saw him I was too frightened."

"Right…." Matt muttered clearly annoyed. "Blondie is so…." He let his voice trail off as he shook his head disapprovingly. Looking at the floor of his apartment scornfully he wondered how someone like Michael could ever be loved by a wonderful person like Near. The albino was beautiful and intelligent and he was so unselfish and kind. He would much rather be beaten to death rather than leave Michael's side.

Why?

Because the blonde was the first to love him and probably told him he was the only person who ever would. Matt hated Michael. The redhead was envious of Michael for one reason, and only one reason: he had Near.

The albino was his lover, yet he refused to touch the boy in anyway that didn't include beating him, oh yes, Matt was jealous. More jealous than he'd ever been in his entire life. He wanted Near as _his_. The boy was so beautiful, yet so delicate that the redhead knew he should be treated like a fragile glass angel. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Near how he felt, but decided that he should sooner rather than later. There was only one other problem that prevented him from having Near's affections…Michael was in the way.

The damn blonde was always in the way.

The damn blonde treated Near like he was trash. And part of Matt knew that Near believed that he _was_ trash. The redhead knew Near deserved to be treated better and that was why he suggested swimming. He wanted some time alone with the albino. Time where he could be a bit perverted, yet truthful and get to see Near with his white pajama top off. Get to see the boy with his hair wet and sticking to his face…to see his skin glow faintly in the sunlight…to just see Near in all his beauty whilst they were together.

From the bottom of his heart Matt loved Near's small, thin body that appeared do fragile, yet so beautiful. He loved the boy's soft milky skin, silky white curls, blank gray eyes that were somehow curious with a hidden innocence; and Matt really liked the younger boy's individuality. Well, whatever trace of individuality he shown Matt liked. He (Matt) grabbed two towels and a change of clothes for them to swim in. He smiled to himself.

Everyone was at the lake on a hot day like that, but it was unusually cloudy and there was fog on the lake so nobody was within at least thirty feet of it.

Nobody, except for Matt and Near.

Wading into the cold water Matt watched Near from where he stood on the shore and laughed as the boy searched his surroundings before deciding to join him. He dipped his small, thin body down in the water letting the water go up past his mouth, so that it was only his nose and the upper part of his head showing above the water. Matt did the same and looked at Near thinking of all the reasons he was doing that. Swimming further out Matt let the water up to his chest. He called for Near to join him and without hesitation Near joined him.

"Ya like this?" Matt asked as he splashed Near.

The younger boy smiled back at him as he splashed his friend back. Matt felt as though he'd burst with joy, seeing the boy smile for once. "Yes." Near replied softly.

Matt stuck his tongue childishly out at Near, who splashed him with more water, giggling. It was lighthearted mirth that Matt was satisfied he could bring out of an abused individual like Near. It really made him happy to see the younger boy happy.

Laughing Matt ducked under the water and grabbed Near's ankle pulling him under too. Near was surprised as he faced Matt beneath the water. His locks of white hair floated up in almost every direction like Matt's red hair did. They went up for air after several seconds. Their hair stuck against their wet skin as they took air into their lungs.

Without thinking Matt pulled Near against his wet body and pressed his wet lips against Near's. He felt stupid for trying after a few moments, but when Near returned the kiss he felt rather confident. His tongue licked at Near's moist lips asking for permission to enter the albino's mouth, Near parted his lips, opening his mouth wide, allowing Matt's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues seduced each other as the kiss dragged out for what felt like hundreds of thousands of millions of minutes. Near moaned into Matt's mouth, making the redhead moan back as a response. Matt felt his heart flutter.

And then without warning Near shoved him away.

"What the fuck, Near?" Matt shouted surprised.

"W-we're not supposed to…we're just…Matt!" Near sputtered whilst the redhead glared at him. "Matt…we're just friends!"

"But sometimes friends become more than just friends."

"Mail," Near said sternly, "we can't be anything more than acquaintances."

"Look, Near, you might feel that way, but not me. I really love you, I mean it, I really do. You're like one of the first things on my mind every minute of every day. You're always in my mind! When I sleep you're there, when I'm awake you're there and I sometimes, you know, think about doing things to you. To make us both…happy."

Near felt his heart throb with pain upon hearing this.

"Matt, I like you I honestly do, but I can't be with you like that. I want to. But one way or another someone would stop it. Nobody around here really likes us, so nobody would want us to be happy, let alone together. Especially Michael. And if you get hurt, or killed because of me, Matt, I'll never be able to live with myself. Not ever."

"Near that's-"

"I'm going home. You can visit whenever you like, just please, don't try anything stupid. Keep to yourself and keep quiet. Nobody needs to know about any of this. But…I love Mail too…so Mail isn't the only person who wants me to leave Michael. I just don't have a choice in the matter. I'm so sorry, Matt."

"Be careful." Matt muttered watching as Near swam to shore and dried off. After drying off Near changed clothes and ran off towards home, where he'd be known as Nate.

_I'm so stupid!_ Matt thought as the albino disappeared from his view.

"He's such a fragile creature." The redhead whispered floating on the water staring up at the sky. "Perhaps, I'll visit him sometime next week or maybe a few weeks after that. I don't know. I'll have to plan things out. Just to see how he's doing."

_And I hope Blondie doesn't hurt Near for some lame reason._

Two days after that particular day, when Near came back home and was beaten for being late coming home, things changed. Things changed around the house a lot. The beatings, the fake affection, the verbal abuse, the pet names and threats stopped all together. Anyone would think that it was a good thing. _Someone_ might say that it was fantastic.

But it was hell.

Michael ignored Nate's existence, not bothering to so much as look at him more than once or twice a day. Getting a look thrice a day was practically a miracle. Michael became inconsiderate to his friends, unpredictable, cagey and more violent than what he normally was. He didn't beat on Nate, or anyone else for that matter, but he slammed doors and broke chairs, yelled and cursed and smashed things. It seemed like the blonde was losing mind in the slowest, most painful way possible to Nate. It made him worry.

One afternoon when Michael failed to come home Nate figured he that he'd gone to see a doctor maybe a therapist, someone who could help him. But that thought was quickly disproved when he failed to come home after three days. He returned the fourth afternoon seeming to be really furious about something. Nate had no idea what about but just kept quiet. Something was different the albino could sense it. Something was very different.

The younger boy sat in the center of the living room clicking the pieces of a white puzzle together. Michael stomped into the room and glared at him. Nate inhaled deeply as he continued playing with his puzzle. A heartrending obscurity hung in the air. It was ending. Nate could sense it. The silence between them, the disregarding was ending as well. The beatings weren't going to start ever again Nate knew it.

And Michael knew it too.

Hurting and getting hurt…it was going to end soon.

The pain was going to end, yes, it was going to end sooner than what Nate expected it to. Simply by looking at Michael he could tell that the blonde was going to end their relationship. He was about to bring it all to a forceful conclusion. He couldn't figure out how he was going to do that, though, but he knew he was going find out soon.

"…Nate…." Michael said sounding rather quiet as well as potent.

"Yes?" Nate responded quietly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." He lied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He lied.

"Will you obey me?"

"Yes." He couldn't lie.

He had no choice but to obey or else he'd get beaten.

A warm, almost comforting hand was placed on Nate's shoulder.

This was it.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

He expected harsh, bad-tempered words, but instead Michael took on a soft, good-natured voice. "Are you finished with that puzzle?" he asked softly.

The last piece clicked into place.

"Yes." Nate replied. The elder boy took Nate's hand and kissed it.

The action made the younger boy's face flush. It also confused him, wasn't Michael about to tell him to get lost? To break up with him, what was going on inside that peculiar mind of his? Nate didn't think on it long.

Michael pulled him to his feet, more gently than he had ever been. Nate knew he could run. Knew he should run, but he didn't. He allowed the blonde to lead him up the stairs to his room. It was strange having the blonde stand in his room of pure white. The only part of the room, which wasn't white, was the floor and some of the furniture, like his bed sheets, which were a pale blue color. Michael closed the bedroom door behind him.

Nate moved over to the window in his room and looked out at the beautiful sunset, which was in the distance. It appeared so tranquil, so beautiful. Yet there was a sinister feeling along with its beauty. Nate felt it as Michael rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you like the view? It's beautiful."

"Yes, yes, it's beautiful, yet beauty can also be ugly under certain circumstances."

"Nate, that's your name, but I can't help wonder if…you like being called…Near more."

The albino tensed. "That is what Mail calls me and I call him Matt. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. And if there is…it's none of Michael's concern."

"Feeling bold, bitch?" he hissed digging his nails into Nate's shoulders.

The boy gasped, then hissed with pain. He knew what he said was wrong. He knew that behavior wasn't acceptable to Michael. But Nate knew that what Matt had said was right. He didn't deserve to get beaten. He didn't deserve to be told he was worthless and stupid. If things between Michael and him were going to end he decided to put up a fight, before he left. He wasn't about to let Michael hurt him without a struggle.

But Nate wasn't one to start conflict so he turned and attempted to leave, but Michael grabbed his arm and held it firmly. "Where are you going?"

"To find Matt."

"Yeah, you love that bitchy cunt, don't you?"

"To be honest, yes, yes I do love Matt."

"Oh, and why does Mail love you so much, huh? Is because you had sex with the perverted son of a bitch or because of your pretty face? Hmm? Tell me?"

"It's none of your business!" Nate snapped jerking his arm away from the blonde. "I'm leaving, it's over between us, although I think you already know that." He turned on his heel intending to make a run for the door, but was momentarily frozen by Michael who exhaled loudly, angrily. "You're not leaving me, bitch!" he shouted angrily, before tackling Nate to the wooden floor.

They struggled on the floor until Michael got the albino in a headlock. Then he forced Nate to his feet and dragged him to the window. The boy clawed at Michael's arm, which pressed firmly against his throat. The blonde chuckled darkly as he looked out at the sunset. The orangey, pink light shone over the both of them. Nate whimpered shakily as Michael put a hand on his curls. He was being gentle, again and that meant bad news.

"Perhaps, Mail Jeevas…perhaps he loves your lovely little face…maybe he loves your body, as well, but if I were to destroy your beauty would he give a damn about you then? I don't think anyone will care about you after I'm done with you. After your beauty is gone Mail won't want anything to do with you. Because that's all that matters to your precious Mail, he just wants you for your looks, nothing else, nothing more than that."

"That's not true!" The boy protested weakly. "He loves me for me and no other reason!"

"Shut up!" the blonde hissed. "It's time for your beauty to disappear."

Michael was swift as he released the younger boy and grabbed his white locks in one hand. He shoved hard and smashed the window. A mixture of blood and glass fell to the ground below. Glass cut into his flesh causing a sharp pain to stab at his wound. Nate shrieked in agony as blood ran down the side of his face. He heard cruel and callous laughter come from Michael who slammed him into a wall and starting to strangle him. When he let go Nate gasped for air, holding his throat where it was bruising the fastest.

"Stop being such a pussy and stand up." The seventeen-year-old male ordered. His eyes flashed evilly for a second, then he "Now, Nate, go lay on the bed. If you don't I will kill Mail and then I will kill you after making you watch that pathetic wimp die."

Nate laid on his bed as instructed, but was very reluctant about it.

Michael left the room for at least five minutes before reappearing. A pair of handcuffs soon appeared from the blonde's back pocket not long after he returned. He handcuffed both of Nate's wrists to the iron bars of the bed's headboard. The albino looked at him with confusion and worry and a bit of fear. Michael smiled down at him, before giving a satisfied nod, and then left the room for a few minutes. He reappeared with a small box of matches, a large bucket of water, some gasoline, kerosene and an insane smile.

"Will Michael let me live?" Nate muttered more to himself than Michael.

The blonde didn't reply as he mixed the gasoline with the kerosene. He moved towards the helpless boy holding the mixture in a red container in one hand. Releasing one hand Michael gripped Nate's wrist firmly. "I love you." The blonde said smiling cruelly.

It was a lie, Near knew this, and shivered as he felt hands unbutton his pajama shirt. Soon it was ripped from his body and discarded in some corner of the room. After a few spare minutes the mixture of gasoline and kerosene was rubbed in certain places on Near's torso. The boy trembled feeling a sense of doom overtake him.

Then the matches came into the spot light. Near's eyes widened as he realized how his beauty was going to be 'stolen'. Whimpering he started to beg fir Michael to stop, but the elder refused. He was dead serious about this and wasn't going to stop for Near's sake.

An evil smirk played on Michael's lips.

"Stop! Please, don't!"

"Don't worry, Nate, I'll make sure you survive this, but by the time I am done with you you'll probably wish I hadn't."

A match was lit.

"No! Michael, please!"

A scream echoed throughout the old house.

* * *

**Wow!**

**Lots of angst and romace, huh? I worked hard on this so don't flame me too badly!**

***Flame sheilds up and calling friend***

**...**

**Kay now ya can flame if ya want! :^D**

**Plz review! And enjoy the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie Two!**

**Yayz!**

**What'll happen to Near? What about Matty? And what else can go wrong?**

**Find out NOW!**

**RRE&E**

**Read, Review, Enjoy and be Ecstatic!**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

The next morning Matt awoke to hear the sound of his phone ringing.

Normally he'd ignore it, but not that morning. He felt very groggy as he opened his eyes and blinked to adjust his eyes to the light. Matt was definitely groggy. He got up and stumbled about for a few minutes before he was fully awake and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Near's number. A smile played on his lips. It was rare for the boy to call him but whenever he did call they usually had a nice long conversation. Matt loved talking with the little albino. So why did he get a distrustful feeling when he saw that it was Near's phone number on the caller ID? He didn't know, but answered the phone anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Mail." A cold, vicious, but familiar voice snarled. "I'm glad you decided to answer, well, knowing you I knew you'd answer if you saw it was Nate's cell phone number on your caller ID."

"What the hell do you want Blondie?" the redhead snapped.

"Not much, not much."

"Yeah, right, what the hell are you doing calling me anyways, Blondie?" Matt growled irritably. "I thought you hated me and I am certain that I hate you as much as you do me."

"I just want you to listen." Michael said softly. "Listen really well, Mail, listen."

"Listen? Listen to wha-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence or at least get a decent swear word out of his mouth he heard pathetic sobs replace Michael's voice. Despite how broken they were he recognized who they belonged to and panic tightened his chest whilst bile rose in the back of his throat. "N-Near?"

"Ma…att… M-Matt…elp…me…ease…urt."

Even though his voice sounded weak and hoarse and his words were garbled Matt knew that Near was asking for help and saying that he was hurt. The redhead tried to speak, he tried to say something soothing so his precious Near would stop sobbing, but he couldn't say anything Near sounded really hurt, really badly. He also sounded unmistakably frightened. "Near what did he do to you?" the redhead managed to squeak.

There was no reply.

"Near?" he practically screamed. "Near? Near? Near, please answer me!"

Michael's voice came back. "Oh, sorry, he passed out, but he's still breathing, so don't worry too much, Mail." He said ruthlessly. "I'll take good care of Nate."

"I'm going to kill you!" Matt roared furiously. "I swear Blondie I'm gonna kill you when I come over there! You're gonna wish you were never born! If you hurt him anymore I-I'll bash your fuckin skull in!"

"Language, Mail." The cruel blonde hissed. There was a loud cry of agony in the background and Matt felt as though he'd puke. "I don't think you'll want anything to do with this slut anymore. He's not the beautiful little whore you loved."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've stolen Nate's beauty." The blonde hissed. "And soon I will steal his life away."

"If you're hurting him when I get there I swear to God I'll rip your throat out." Matt growled through clenched teeth. "You'd better get out of there or else."

The dial tone buzzed in his ear. Matt cursed as he realized that Michael hung up on him. He hurried to get dressed and then raced outside and into the streets. He ignored everyone who looked at him strangely and everyone who yelled at him when he knocked them over. He just concentrated on getting to Near before it was too late.

He tripped and fell.

He scrambled to his feet, but a fist to his face knocked him back down. He looked up at his attacker and saw it was none other than, Titan Walker, his younger brother Curtis Walker, Carlos Smith, Greg Fiend and Hugh Priest who had his huge St. Bernard dog Cugo with him. They were all ganging up on him. Not only were they all town thugs, but they were also friends of Michael. Matt knew they were probably told to stop him, but he wasn't about to let some scum stop him from saving his little sweetheart, Near.

Matt tried to fight back, but before he knew what was what Cugo jumped him and bit into his arm. Matt cried out in agony. Luckily he remembered he had his pocketknife with him. He grabbed it and slashed the dog across the face causing the animal to yelp in pain and then growl with anger. Hugh Priest jumped in to save his dog and landed a fist into Matt's ribs. Winded Matt fell backwards and landed on the ground.

He was lifted up and pinned to a wall by burly Greg Fiend who was quick to pull Matt back and slam his body into the wall over and over until finally throwing him to the ground. Matt was dizzy and things were a bit blurry for a minute or so, but then became clear as a fist punched him across his face.

A snickering Greg, who was sure he punched Matt in his gut, and then let him fall back to the ground, hauled him to his feet. Matt hurt so much, but forced himself to stand. He was struck and then pinned to a wall only standing because Greg was holding him up an inch from the ground. He was slapped, but then nothing happened. He became afraid, for when they went quiet Matt knew something bad was going to happen to him.

It was intuition.

"Hmm, ya know I think we should play with our toy and use it to its full extent."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, let's play with him."

"What do ya say, Mail, wanna play?"

"Go to hell." Matt said weakly then spitting in Greg's face.

That earned him a quick punch to the gut. He blacked out. When he woke up he was half dressed and pinned down to a bed and blindfolded, which had to be the worst part, cause he couldn't see who was pinning him down. After several heartbeats he felt a pain in his backside and knew all to well (he was abused and raped by his dad before his dad died) what was happening.

He let out a cry of pain.

It went on for the better part of an hour, before everything stopped and Matt heard arguing in the next room. He wasn't tied up so he took advantage of the situation and ripped the blindfold from his face. He dressed himself back up and climbed out a window. He heard Cugo growling from across the room and he felt the dog bite his hand causing him to let go and fall downward. He landed hard on the sidewalk.

His body throbbed with pain.

At first he thought he was dead, falling from twelve feet off the ground does that to you, but he quickly realized that he was alive after a second or two. He groaned as he sat up and looked around, whilst rubbing the back of his head. Nobody was around, well, nobody he could see anyway. Not wasting any time Matt jumped to his feet and started running, but twenty minutes later the five men and dog had caught him again and he would've been lying if he said he wasn't afraid.

He was terrified!

They had raped him and were starting to beat him, so yeah, it was no surprise he was afraid. Once on the ground Matt was kicked by the men and bit by the dog. He heard someone laughing and felt his hair being pulled at. He whimpered and curled up into a ball trying to protect his face and private parts from the kicks.

Squeezing his eyes shut he thought of Near. Pain filled his being after that. He heard thunder overhead and closed his eyes tighter than they already were. The redhead pictured Near in his mind through the beating. He pictured the boy smiling coyly at him with half-lidded eyes and his skin glowing beautifully along with his eyes. He pictured his hands moving through Near's silky soft curls, which fell into his eyes, which stared at him so shyly. He loved the way the boy looked. So shy and innocent.

A gunshot ended the brutal beating.

Cugo ran towards the man who wielded the gun, but was shot between the eyes and was dead before he hit the ground. Hugh Priest cursed along with the others.

"What the hell are you all doing?" a voice snapped.

"Teaching this runty pussy a lesson!" Curtis Walker sneered kicking Matt in his stomach for emphasis. Blood drizzled from the corner of Matt's mouth as he forced his lids to lift.

He saw Lemont Brown standing a few feet away holding his pistol firmly.

Lemont was also a friend of Michael's, but he wasn't aware of how terrible Michael truly was. Lemont was a good man with good intentions. He was also a deputy for the town sheriff, which made some hope rise in Matt's abused chest.

Lemont held a dislike for Matt, but not hatred, just dislike.

And that dislike was simply because Matt had a habit of getting himself into trouble and usually it was Lemont's eldest son, Ferdy Brown (and one of Matt's best buddies) who helped get him out of whatever mess he got himself in. Usually Ferdy got hurt in the process, along with the redhead. But Lemont had the feeling that this was about something serious and that Matt was in the right.

"Get outta here or I'll shoot ya all for beating on a poor kid." Lemont said darkly. The men complied. Once they were alone Lemont helped Matt up. The redhead staggered a few feet before falling to his knees. He wasn't willing to give up, though.

"Son, I think you should see a doctor." Lemont said softly. "Ferdy isn't here to help you out, so I'm gonna give you some good advice and tell you that-"

"No!" Matt choked out forcing himself to stand. "I've gotta get to the old house."

"You mean the one that's several miles off from here?"

Matt ignored his question and kept moving forwards with painful efforts.

"That's where Michael and Nate lives." Lemont Brown said sternly. "According to Ferdy you've got some strong feelings for that albino boy. He also says that you hate Michael."

"I-I'll kill 'em." Matt growled aggressively as he broke into a run.

It hurt, but he knew he had to hurry. Lemont didn't hear what he said but knew in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going down. Something only Matt knew about and he decided he should follow the redhead just in case Matt would need backup. Matt felt pain course through him and the feeling of doom crept on him every second he breathed. His legs buckled and when he found he was incapable of standing anymore he started to crawl, but soon gave up as it started to rain.

_I'm so sorry, Near…._ Matt thought as he closed his eyes and sank into blackness. It was just a good thing Lemont was there and knew how to give good pep talks.

That was who got Matt more determined and helped him move.

* * *

**Sad? Not sad?**

**What do you think?**

**Pwease tell me!**

**I need to know how good this is!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Me owning a death Note? Pfft. Yea right. It'd be pretty awesome while terrifying!**

**Third Chappie!**

**Almost done will have fourth and final Chappie done and posted soon!**

**Promise!**

**R&R!**

**Hope this is gettin really good to ya and sorry this izz soooooooooooooooooooo short!**

* * *

Near screamed in pain when boiling water that had salt and lemon juice mixed in it was poured over his burn wounds and unmarred face. His eyes burnt and his so did the rest of his body. His nose smelt only lemons and the strange metallic smell of the salt water. Fresh blood oozed from his wounds due to the heat of the boiling water and all he could wonder was if Matt was really coming or if he had been killed on the way or perhaps Matt didn't love him anymore, because Michael was right.

Maybe Matt did only care for him because of his beauty.

What if Matt never really loved him and all he wanted was a single night in bed with him? What if Matt had never even, actually been his friend? Had Near always been alone? Did Matt even really care about whether he lived or died? Had Matt been toying with his heart like he (Near) toyed with his hair? Near wondered and wondered, but all it did was make his heart ache worse than what it already did.

Soon Michael came in and taunted him. "Aww, where is Mail?" he said with mock sympathy. "Doesn't he want to save an unattractive wretch like you?"

"M-Matt loves me…." Near said weakly. "He wouldn't want me to hurt…this badly…be-because he loves me…."

"Does he?"

"Y-yes…."

"How do you know? Because he told you so? Huh?"

Near wanted to say yes, but he was too weak and his throat hurt badly he coughed up some blood and watched as a sick smile spread over Michael's face.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Nate, Mail is a liar and only lies to you. He just wanted you for your body, but now that your beauty is gone…he is no longer interested in you…Mail only wanted to pleasure himself with your body and then forget about you. Mail doesn't love you he hates you! He always has and always will. Nobody has ever really loved you, Nate. Nobody."

The blonde left as tears started brimming the boy's eyes.

Near was so frightened and in so much pain that he saw no reason to cling to life anymore, but then the memory of meeting his redheaded friend, no Matt was much more than that, Matt was his perfect, much-loved angel. But when he started to think about all Michael had done to him…he contemplated…if Matt _would_ want him after all this?

Tears slid down his face and stung as they went.

A cry of agony came from deep within the boy's throat as a fist slammed into his wounded torso. Michael was back and in a crazed, insane rage. "All that matters to your precious Mail is your good looks. He's not coming Nate, cause I told him that you're no longer pretty." Michael sneered.

Near glared up at the blonde scornfully. "Y-you're…l-l-lying…liar!" Near sobbed with great effort. "Liar." He sobbed again only to whimper in pain when he was slapped.

_Matt, please, just come to me…if not to save me…please let me…let me see you one more time before I-I die…please…Matt…._ Near sobbed silently.

Another match was lit.

"N-no…." he whimpered. "Mi-Michael…no…please…s-st-stop…."

He wailed loudly as it was dropped onto his already burnt and bloody torso.

More pain.

The fire then embraced his arms and legs. He hurt so badly. He wanted the pain to stop, but it seemed to only increase and then stop and then increase. The pain hurt too much. He screeched loudly feeling his vocal cords tear themselves apart and then he went mute. Blood worked its way up his throat and out his mouth. Cold water was dumped on him and he felt another wave of intense pain.

Then all of his body went cold and seemed to numb.

Then a baseball bat slammed down onto him, over and over and over again. The pain was not there and Near knew that that wasn't a good sign. It was like he was aware he was being tortured from somewhere far off, but not within his own body. His body, he knew was just a broken container. Sparks of life were stirring within him and slowly, one at a time going out. Death was coming closer and closer with each passing moment.

He was aware he was being beaten, but could not feel it.

Was he dead?

He didn't know, but as the sound of a baseball bat hit the floor and then a fist slammed into his chest he hoped Matt would be the last thing he could see if he were to die that day. All went black and the boy had no more thoughts, no more hopes.

His eyes were closed tight, but his tormentor saw not a sound nor traces of life.

The little boy didn't even move.

Michael was pissed. He pulled Near off the bed and kicked him in his ribs. He swore and moved quickly to his room. He pulled a gun put from his dresser drawer and headed back to where he was keeping the unconscious Near.

A gunshot rang out several minutes later. Birds flew out from around the house moments after the sound appeared, but they landed back on their perches after it faded. All was silent and all was still.

Nothing moved nor seemed to breathe.

It was still as death.

* * *

**R&R, pwetty pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie Four.**

**Sorry it took a while longer than I said it would!**

**Pwease don't hate me, but I went to a friend's slumber party and things got crazy! And after that I went shopping! Yayz! It was fun. I then went to Dairy Queen; I luv strawberry milkshakes! I then got tangled up in a friend's problems and he was less than helpful when he asked if I could stay at his place a whil, but hey, he's my buddy and I'd do anything to help a friend! Once home I ate some pizza and took a snooze and then I guess I got a shower and went back to sleep. Phew. That was a lot, but now I've updated and feel good about it! The point is that I was very busy and really wanted to update but didn't have the time until now I hope ya understand!**

**Anywayz, here is the final chappie to my fanfic: Do You Love Me?**

**Hope ya like it!**

**And I hope I'll get lots of reviews fer this!**

**This is definitely a story I plan on sequeling.**

**R&R and pwease no flaming, but I can't stop ya so...just asking nicely, but seriously, pwease don't flame me.**

**If you all find this confusing you may have to reread the first or previous chappie to get back on track, kay? ****And BTW to those who think Michael is Mello pwease reread Chappie number one.**

**I don't think many people paid much attention, but oh well. **

**The reviews are still, TOTALLY, REALLY-FOR-REALLY-REALS, EPICALLY, AWESOME!**

**Thanx to all those who have reviewed and sent me an alert of some type. **

**I appreciate it.**

**Bye-bye!**

**;^P**

**~Luv Fairylust~**

* * *

By the time Matt and Lemont arrived there…all was silent…too silent.

Matt stumbled upstairs while Lemont helped him walk.

They found Michael's body first; he'd shot himself in the head. Matt wasn't surprised but Lemont Brown certainly was. It was something he'd never have expected to see. He let Matt, who leaned against the walls to support himself, go while he looked at the blonde's body in surprise and confusion and perhaps a bit of sadness, despite what Matt had told him on the way there. Matt saw a door close by, slightly ajar. Pushing it open all the way he was horrified by what he saw as he stumbled inside.

His emerald eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped for a couple of moments.

A motionless, bloody, bruised, battered, mangled, burnt, dead-looking Near who had no clothes on and had every inch of his creamy white skin covered by blood.

He let a choked wail escape his throat.

He feared he was too late. Heck, it appeared as if he were too late. He didn't know what to think or do. His mind was muddled and his feelings had also muddled themselves together. He just wanted to be at the boy's side. He was worried. Matt tried to run over to Near, but his legs buckled and he fell a few inches away from his love. Lemont appeared just as horrified as Matt when he saw the motionless, bloody, bruised, battered, mangled, burnt, dead-looking Near who had every inch of his creamy white skin covered by blood. He moved swiftly past Matt mostly because he was curious, as to if Near was alive or not. He bent over the younger male and he gingerly touched the boy's throat searching for a pulse with a shaky hand.

He found none.

He turned to the redheaded gamer who looked at him hopefully.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked, his voice hoarse. "Or is he d-dead?"

Lemont took a deep breath and just couldn't bear to break Matt's heart. Or at least not yet. Matt looked so hope ful and so upset and weary. Plus Matt looked to him with his huge, adorable puppy-dog eyes that nobody could resist. No. Lemont couldn't pronounce the boy dead yet. His hand shook so badly he didn't know if he did his job right. Lemont searched again and this time found a very, very, very faint pulse.

He smiled it was a sad smile, but still a smile.

"Don't worry, Mail," he said softly in his kindest voice, "he's still alive…barely, but he's alive."

Matt smiled letting his eyes close halfway. "He-he'll be okay?" he asked shakily sounding very weary.

"Dunno." Lemont shrugged.

"Is h-he still breathing?"

"Yes, just barely, the boy is just barely alive and breathing."

Matt smiled hopefully as his eyes closed some more.

"Poor thing, he's just a year younger than my Ferdy." Lemont said as he rubbed tears from his eyes. "How could he do such a horrible thing?"

"He was a jerk." Matt muttered inhaling shakily. "That…bastard…was a…jerk…."

Lemont looked at the two unconscious, wounded boys then to the corpse in the hall. "I'm going to call an ambulance." He muttered to himself and rushed downstairs. The ambulance arrived soon after.

The medics carried both Matt and Near to the town's hospital, but Near, unlike Matt had to go to the ER due to his serious wounds. Matt understood and relaxed after hearing from Ferdy Brown that the doctors said Near was going to be just fine. The redhead was glad, almost as glad as Ferdy was when he'd heard that Matt wasn't going to have to also go to the ER.

A few weeks later both Matt was out of the hospital and sitting by a fully conscious Near who smiled upon seeing the redhead.

"Why is…Mail…here?" Near asked weakly.

"Shh, it's Matt, remember, doofus?" The redhead said playfully, yet softly. "I'm here cause my little lamb got attacked by a big bad wolf and I tried to save him, but…I was almost too late…and now I'm here to tell my little lamb that I-I love him and that I'll protect him from here on out no matter what. I won't let you get hurt this badly again, Near. I promise." Tears fell from Matt's emerald eyes as he squeezed Near's hand.

"Do…you…love me?" Near asked looking to Matt sadly. "Now?"

The redhead gave him a look of shock, then worry and finally a soft understating look. He took a deep breath and licked his dry, cracked lips before he looked to the younger boy and grasped his hand. "Yes, now and forever, I'll always love you, Near." He replied certainly, for he had no uncertainty about his answer. He knew he loved Near 100% and no more or less than that. The tears seemed to speed up after that and a silence came with them only shattered by little, broken Near.

"Why is Matt…crying so…much?"

"You're so hurt…and…it's all my fault…." Matt said between sorrowful sobs. "I could've saved…saved you, but I did-didn't…I'm so sorry Near. So sorry. I never wanted…you to be-be h-hurt…s-so badly…in so much pain…."

Near gave him a compassionate look as he gently lifted a hand to caress Matt's cheek.

The hand had bandages wrapped around it and it hurt to touch Matt, but the albino didn't really care. He just wanted to feel the redhead. "It is not Matt's fault…it is Michael's fault…fault…and if Michael had done some…some-thing to Matt instead of me…." The boy's voice trailed off as he pulled his hand away from the redhead.

More silence.

This time shattered by the caring and concerned redhead.

"I'm gonna take good care of you Near." Matt cooed. "I'm gonna make sure you get all healed up. After that I'll fix that old house up and we'll live there…if you want. Once that's done I'll buy you a bunch of get-well gifts cause I heard it'd take a while for you to heal completely. Afterwards, I'll erase Michael from your mind and make you think you're in heaven. Then I'm gonna make sure you never feel alone or sad. And then I'll ask you a very, super, really special question."

"That sounds nice." Near muttered sleepily. "Matt…Matt can ask…me…now…his question…."

"Kay." He said smiling.

He scowled for a moment then smiled again.

"Do you love me?" Matt asked kissing the boy's forehead gingerly. "I love you Near. And I always will. That's a promise. One I don't intend to ever break."

Near felt tears brim his eyes.

But for once in the small child's life these weren't tears of pain or sadness. They weren't a sign of anger or hate or fear. They were tears of happiness. Yes, happiness; the happiness that came from the knowledge that Matt still loved him despite his wounds and that the redhead had promised him so many wonderful things. Near trusted Matt so he believed all that he was told. Near already felt as though he were in heaven.

He gave Matt a nod and the redhead smiled.

That was over three years ago, though. Now Near was seventeen and Matt eighteen, neither really changed much as far as appearances go, other than height that is, both pretty much remained the same. Near had some nasty scars, but Matt didn't mind. He liked Near the way he was and wouldn't want the albino to change in any way, for anything or at any time.

Now they sat in the living room.

Near cuddled up against Matt and Matt playing a video game. Near was only slightly scarred on the outside from his crazed boyfriend's past torment. But he didn't worry about Matt going crazy and hurting him. He loved and trusted Matt and in turn the redhead trusted and loved _him_. It was a great relationship that the two lovers shared. And as it was stated before Near was slightly physically scarred from Michael's torture.

Yet, Matt knew better than anyone, the small boy's spirit was deeply scarred.

Near was afraid of loud noises, certain types of people he was wary of, he was terrified of matches and fire. He feared being struck and seeing his own blood, but the worse possible fear he harbored was his fear of pain. He couldn't even stand a slight pinch if it weren't for Matt. The redhead was the only one he trusted to do anything around him.

He was used to the loud noises of Matt's video games and was okay if Matt messed around with matches and started a fire here and there. He was not afraid when the redhead playfully hit him or when Matt raised his fist. Near didn't fear the people he brought around their home. And he didn't mind if Matt hurt him only because it was always for pleasure or on accident. Never intentionally had Matt harmed him.

Knowing all this made the redhead nervous. He nuzzled his face into Near's soft white hair. He hoped what he was about to ask wouldn't hurt Near, because what he would ask would definitely shake Near's nerves a bit. After all, things were similar and not so similar and he knew that if his favor was agreed to the worst possible scenerio would be that Near broke and no longer trusted him.

He hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Umm, Near?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask ya a question."

"Yes."

"Would you like it if we could, you know, rake in some more money?"

"That'd be nice."

"Yeah, well, can we have a roommate?" Matt asked gingerly kissing Near's forehead hoping Near would go along with his idea. "He's an old friend of mine. We knew each other as little kids and rarely stay in touch, anymore. I really care about him and even though I barely talk with him anymore I know he'll make a great roommate, Near. Would it be okay if he stays here…with us? As our roommate?"

"Okay, I trust Matt."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Near snuggled up to Matt more as the redhead blushed contently. He was still uneasy and wasn't too surprised when the seventeen year old asked what his friend's name was. It was typical for Near to ask such a question. The boy was still curious and really adorable, but it seemed to Matt as though his curiosity doubled in two seconds. His stomach felt knotted and he felt more than just nervous. Matt felt as though the room was twenty, no, fifty degrees too hot. He mumbled a name, but Near gave him a look of confusion and he knew Near hadn't heard him say anything just then. That was a good thing for Matt since he didn't want to frighten or worry Near in any way. All he needed to do now was escape this awkward situation.

"Kay, now that bit of info is known…who feels like candy?" he asked randomly to avoid the stare of confusion. "Oh, me!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet and running for the kitchen. Near followed him determined to know why he was suddenly so jumpy and nervous. And Matt couldn't deny he was because Near knew the redhead real well and knew when he was jumpy and nervous.

"Matt…." the younger said stern and emotionlessly. The redhead stopped scrounging through the kitchen and looked to his lover. "Yes, darling is something wrong?"

Near winced not liking the pet name, but ignored it for the most part.

"What's your friend's name? Why are you acting so weird? Why did you use that stupid pet name? And why are you looking for candy when you know we don't have any."

"So many questions do they all have to be answered?" Matt asked nervously, but one look at Near's impassive face told him his answer. "Thought so." He mumbled and let his hand fall to his sides. He bit his lip as he thought of a way out of the questioning, but ultimately saw no way out…at all.

"His name is Mello."

"No," Near protested, "that's a nickname you probably gave him. I want a real name, Matt." there was a brief pause, "Why is it so hard for you to be honest with me?" Near pouted.

_Wow, he's cute when he pouts._ Matt thought musing to himself. _Hmm, wonder if sex can get me out of this?_

"Is that all you think about?" Near demanded huffily.

"Think of what?"

"You were thinking of sex. I can tell."

"Damn, you do know me well!" Matt said jokingly. "You must've been a stalker or something at one point in time." Near didn't laugh he just continued his impassive silence that let Matt know he was getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay," the redhead, said soothingly. "I'll be honest and whatnot."

He glanced at Near who took a step back appearing slightly worried.

"My bud's name is Mihael Keehl." Matt saw Near wince, but make no other moves. "He looks…well…he appears sort of…maybe a tad bit like…he may remind you of Blondie and I didn't want to tell you cause…well…I was scared you'd hate me or not trust me after I told ya some stuff or after you saw him."

Near took another step back. "I-I do not mind."

"Are you sure? You look pretty scared right now."

"N-no. I'm fine. Honest."

"Now who is lying?" Matt chuckled wrapping his arms around the small boy. "Look I'd never wanna hurt you. And I just thought that since you can't really get a job or occupation as you sometimes call it, maybe Mels could help us out. Me and him talked about it for a while and I promise nothing bad will happen…to you I mean. I can't speak for anyone else. But I won't let anybody hurt you. Remember? I promised that."

"Matt I know that, but I-I don't know if I can believe you." He said tensing and untensing as he felt Matt start to rub his back in a soothing manner.

"Please!" Matt begged. He fastened his pace in rubbing Near's back, knowing that the small boy enjoyed it since his back still had some bad scarring. "O-okay." Near mumbled feeling more than reluctant about the idea. "Matt can call Mello and Mello can help if that is Matt's idea." Matt kissed Near too quick for the boy's taste before running off. Near rubbed at his lips and sighed.

_I hope this isn't a mistake._ He thought twirling a strand of hair.

Suddenly lips were pressed against his. He drew back surprising Matt who never knew Near would do something like that. Near had never resisted his affections. Not once, he'd never resisted his lover once when he shown affection towards him. Matt gave Near big, green puppy-dog eyes. Near backed away a few more steps. He appeared ratehr nervous, no, he appeared more timid than he did nervous. "I-I'm sorry." he muttered staring at the floor not wanting to meet Matt's beautiful, yet worried emerald green puppy-dog eyes. The small boy padded upstairs leaving Matt to wonder if he blew it.

Near had never acted so frightened around Matt before.

Well, when they were children the boy shown many emotions, but never in their past few years had Near ever shown fear around Matt. Not even when Michael Grey first slapped him. Near had said, "It was once it'd never happen again. I'm sure it wouldn't happen again, Matty, so there is no need to worry." Well, that one time became more than one time and because of Michael Near had almost got killed. Matt winced as he remembered how bloody, bruised and battered Near ahd been when he first saw him in the hospital. He didn't want Near to feel afraid around him or around Mello. He just wanted them all to get along.

He went up to his and Near's room. He found the small boy in bed. He was underneath the covers with a pillow over his head and trembling. Near refused to acknowledge his lover's presence. The redhead gently ran his hand through Near's soft, pure white curls. He pressed a chaste kiss to Near's cheek and lay beside him. He turned on his side after a while and started to think of all the fears that could've been running through his precious little albino's mind. He pressed a kiss to Near's forehead after a while hoping to soothe him. The small boy recoiled. An hour or so later he got up and walked off quickly, stopping at the doorway he turned back to Matt. "I'll be getting a shower." he said before padding off.

_Do you love me?_ He silently asked.


End file.
